The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image.
In an electrographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile machine, a toner image is formed on an image bearing member (photosensitive drum) in a manner that an electrostatic latent image formed on the image bearing member is developed by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image. When the toner image is transferred to a sheet and subjected to specific fixing processing, an image is formed on the sheet.